


The First Time of Many

by VasilisaTheAngel



Series: The First Time, and the Many After That [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is vocal in bed, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nipple Play, dubcon?, not sure on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is at a house party, hosted by the one and only Balthazar, his best friend and crush. What he doesn't know is that Balthazar wants him, bad. All he needed was the alcohol to help speed things a long a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time of Many

Castiel stood awkwardly, drink in hand, surrounded by people he barely knew. He hated parties.  Hated them with a passion. But for some reason he was still here. Well... not really just 'some reason'... He knew exactly why he was here, he just didn't want to admit it to himself yet.

 

The teen scanned the crowd, looking for the friend whose fault it was that he was here. Who's party this was. Who Cas was, actually, kinda madly in love with. Although he still wouldn't admit this. He was tempted to go look for Balthazar, the friend in question, but he was slightly worried that he would get lost in the sea of bodies. He couldn't see him.

 

Cas sighed and took a swig of his drink. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it tasted alcoholic. Some concoction from the punchbowl in the corner of the kitchen, which he swore he had seen several people add various beverages to over the course of the night. He just hoped that nothing else had gone into the bowl. Did he really want to have his drink when he couldn't be certain what was in it? He wasn't sure. But was this what people normally did at parties? If so, maybe he should participate.

               

He took another swig of his drink, wondering now if he should actually go look for Balthazar who, much to Castiel's distaste, would probably be half naked in another room dancing with whoever he could find. The blond would probably be drunk already as well, even though people had only started arriving couple of hours ago.

               

He heard a loud laugh come from the next room over, one that sounded like it belonged to his friend. He followed it, only to be confronted with Balthazar dancing with two scantily clad girls, drink in hand and a flush starting to spread across his face. Damn, Cas thought, I hate when I'm right.

               

He was about to turn and leave when Balthy called him over.

"Hey! Cassie! Good to see you! I wondered when you'd get here, there's something I need to tell you!" One of the girl giggled and Cas frowned. Balthazar stepped away from the two girls, grabbing Cas' arm and dragging him through the crowds of people that were quickly gathering.

               

Castiel followed Balthazar upstairs, away from the noise and the people, so they were stood outside the blond teen's room on the landing. He eyed up his friend suspiciously, noticing just how flushed he was. He had undoubtedly been drinking. It didn't help that Cas could also smell the drink on Balthy as well.

               

"Well? Why did you want me here?" He asked inquisitively, still eyeing up his friend. Balthazar smiled.

               

"I have something to tell you... Something that I've wanted to tell you for a reeeally long while!" He said, cheerily. Castiel frowned.

               

"And that would be...?" The blond teen leaned in close, so his mouth was against Cas' ear.

               

"I, maybe, have a thing for you." He said, slowly. "As in, I guess, I kinda love you."

               

Castiel's eyes were blown wide. He stared at his friend in amazement, not quite sure how to react. Did Balthazar mean what he had just said? Surely he couldn't. No. It made no sense! He knew that his friend was 'pansexual' (or "will fuck anything that moves" as Balthy liked to say)but he never thought that he'd be the blond's type. Balthazar normally went for, pretty, curvy girls with big eyes and high libidos or guys with good jaw lines, nice butts and just the right amount of muscle. As far as Castiel was aware, he was neither of these.

               

"W-whah? Do - do you really?" Cas stammered, tilting his head to one side and frowning slightly. He's heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for his response. Balthazar chuckled, making Cas feel even more nervous.  
               

"Of course I do, Cassie!" Balthazar said with a smile that warmed Cas' soul. The dark haired teen stared at his friend for a moment, trying to see if he was lying or not; he really couldn't take the risk. Until more words came out of Balthazar's mouth. "I have done for a while..."

               

Balthazar pushed Castiel back, into the bedroom, with little resistance from the shorter teen. He kissed his friend, hard, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them closer together. Cas held onto Balthy's shoulders, hardly believing that this was actually happening; he had had feelings for his friend for a very long time. He never knew that they were reciprocated. Right now, he swore he had never felt happier.

               

Castiel stepped back slightly, Balthazar following, still keeping the kiss connected while leading them closer to the bed. He knew exactly what his friend had in mind and he was "game" (was he using that right? He'd only ever heard it said in television programs...) for it. He sat down on the bed, waiting for Balthazar to join him.

               

He couldn't say that he had been waiting for his moment, as he never knew that this was something he wanted until now. But from the look in his friends eye, this was something that the blond teen had wanted very much for a while now. Yes, he loved Balthazar. Of course he did. What was there not to love? 'Wait... No...' Cars thought to himself 'let's not answer that one just now'.  
               

Either way he grinned as his friend pushed him back and closed his eyes as Balthazar kissed him again whilst climbing on top of him. It was then that Cas noticed the bulge in Balthy's trousers. Obviously he was more into this than the dark-haired teen had originally thought. It was strangely satisfying. Castiel was pulled out of his thought by the feeling of a tongue flicking against his bottom lip, asking for the entrance which he, of course, gave.  
               

Their tongues didn't battle for dominance like Castiel had read in every romance novel that he nicked off his sister, Anna, when he had nothing else to read. Instead Cas barely moved his, just revelling in the feeling of Balthazar tongue in his mouth, tasting him. It felt good in a weird sort of way. He groaned as he felt his friend's cool hands slip under his shirt, stroking his chest. One of the hands touched his, surprisingly sensitive, nipples, making him gasp.  
               

Balthazar pulled out of the kiss and smirked at him, a string of spit still connecting them.  
"I take it you liked that, Cassie?" He said, hand running over the sensitive nub again. Castiel blushed and tried not to squirm or make any noises. He failed both miserably. The moan broke free before he could even try to stop it properly, surprising both of the boys. Cas blushed a deeper shade of red.  
               

Balthy pushed the shirt up and waited for the dark-haired teen to get the hint that he needed to take it off. Castiel, surprisingly, took the hint very quickly and tugged the shirt up, off over his head. He threw it across the room, for once not caring that it landed in a crumpled heap in the floor. 

               

"Good boy," Balthazar said in a tone that made Castiel's cock twitch. He hadn't realised until now that he was already hard.

               

Balthazar went to touch Castiel's chest again, this time the dark haired teen bucked his hips up to meet the blond's, both of them groaning as their clothed erections touched. Balthazar ground back into Castiel, creating more of the much needed friction. That, coupled with the sensation of his friend's hands on his nipples made Castiel moan again, loudly. They kissed again, hot and heavy and passionate; teeth clashing together, tongues wrapping around each other.

               

Castiel moved his hands up to Balthazar's hair, running his fingers through it, needing something to hold onto to keep him sane in the onslaught of electric sensations. The moans were being pulled out of him in a seemingly endless stream of sound. Each on being slightly more needy than the one before. He was thrusting up against Balthazar, pulling the soft blond hair and practically writing under his friend's hands. He needed something more.

               

It seemed Balthazar needed more as well. He pulled out of the kiss, eyes blown wide and glazed over with lust. He licked his bottom lip, it was red and swollen. That, coupled with the messy hair from Cas pulling at it, made him look beautifully, sexily, dishevelled.

               

The blond unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere near Castiel's. He sat back to straddle his friend, grabbing at the dark haired boy's belt buckle, fumbling with it and the zipper of the jeans. Cas smiled and tried to help, just getting swatted away by Balthy. Two pairs of hands would just make things more awkward. Balthazar made quick work of Cas' trousers before moving onto his own. He practically jumped off his friend to pull his trousers and boxers off, waiting rather impatiently for Cas to do the same.

               

Once they were both naked, Balthy climbed back on top of Castiel, their now unclothed erections  touching. Balthazar took both of their hard cocks in his hand, stroking them slowly. He smirks as Cas moans again, the blond just holding himself together as it is.

               

 Castiel was flushed, pants and moans tumbling out of his mouth with every flick of Balthazar's wrist. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hair was spread messily on the bed. He really was a sight to behold.  The longer this went on, the more desperate, and surprisingly brave, Castiel felt.  He started to touch Balthazar back, running his hands over his chest and nipples, replicating what the blonde did to Castiel.

               

But then it got to a point where just touching wasn't enough. And Castiel got very brave.

"Hurry up and fuck me?" He couldn't tell if he was demanding or asking. Either way, the sudden forwardness made Balthazar eager to comply. He grabbed Cas' legs and gently pushed them up to his head. Thank God the dark haired boy was flexible. Then Balthazar took a moment to think, rather than just jumping into things, even though he really wanted to. Lube. They needed lube.

               

He climbed off the bed, ignoring the disappointed noise from Castiel, and went to grab the bottle of lube he kept in one of his drawers.  Thank god it was still there. He quickly moved back, bottle in hand, and clambered back on top of Cas, pushing his legs back up to his head. Opening the bottle and squeezing the contents onto three of his fingers. He positioned one at Castiel's entrance and pushed it in slowly. Cas cried out.

               

It was weird, and oh god now it hurt. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of any of this and, to be honest, if it didn't get better then he was going to have to back out. At least, he thought so until that single finger hit the bundle of nerves that made his toes curl. Cas moaned loudly, the sound going straight to Balthazar's dick. So, of course, he hit it again, and again, curling the finger this time to stretch his lover out more and the make the sensations better. When he added a second finger,  it felt much better.

               

Castiel wasn't sure why but it suddenly felt good. The stretch felt good, the feeling of something inside him felt good and, oh god, when those fingers hit his prostate, that felt really good. By the time the third finger was added, he was moaning like a wanton whore. When Balthazar deemed Cas stretched out enough, he was actually begging.

 

"Ah, Balthy, please fuck me! Please!" He cried out as the fingers hit his prostate again. He pulled his fingers out, relishing in Cas' moan at the loss, before positioning himself at the red, puckered hole.

               

The blond thrust slowly inside his apparent lover, groaning as he did so. Once he was fully sheathed and sure that Cas wasn't about to tell him he was hurting, or to stop, he began pulling out equally as slowly. The ark haired teen whined, needing something more than he was getting, and moved to jerk himself off only to be swatted away by Balthazar, who now got the message.

               

He began to move fluidly, thrusting in and out whilst focusing on hitting his lover's sweet spot. He needed to hear those beautiful, desperate moans again. Castiel was muttering and moaning already anyway, his chorus of noises ringing through the room. When Balthazar hit Cas' prostate again, he practically screamed in pleasure, seeing stars for a second. Balthazar smirked and hit it again and again and again.

               

Before long Castiel found himself on the brink of orgasm, he needed to come but at the same time he didn't want this to end. It felt too good.

 

"Balthy" he groaned, "I'm gonna cum." Balthazar's only response was to smirk and hit the other teen's prostate one last time, making the teen scream again. This time he came, cock spurting out milky-white ribbons of cum over their stomachs. Cas clenched down on Balthazar, the sensation and the tightness making him come as well, spilling his load deep into Castiel.

               

Balthy pulled out of his friend, panting, and rolled over onto the bed next to him. They were both thoroughly spent. Cas looked like he was nodding off, rather quickly too. Suddenly, a though hit the dark haired teen.

 

"What about the party?" He murmured.

 

"No worries, I'm sure they'll be fine without us." Balthazar said with a smile, wrapping anarm around Cas and he drifted off.


End file.
